


An Unexpected Savior

by fob_lvr8, StraightAsARainbow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fob_lvr8/pseuds/fob_lvr8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightAsARainbow/pseuds/StraightAsARainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where an older Nico goes to a bar and is hit on by a creepy biker guy. Will Solace saves him by pretending to be his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Savior

Nico sat at the bar, looking at all of the flirty faces surrounding him. None of the men here were his type, and he noticed many of them had hygiene standards that were a bit below his own. He wouldn’t even be in a place like this at all, if he wasn’t so goddamn desperate. It seemed like this void of loneliness had left him completely distraught. It didn’t help that he and Percy had gotten in an argument earlier and he was still feeling resentful.  


He was wearing his casual outfit, a black short-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, converse, and his beanie that he always wore ever since Reyna gave it to him. And of course, his silver skull ring. It seemed normal to him, but his clothes were quite different from the general attire of the rest of the bar’s inhabitants.  


Nico was so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed the bartender in front of him, asking for his order. He looked up a little late and mumbled that he would just take a glass of their best scotch, more so for looks and something to do with his hands than anything. The place on his finger where he kept twisting the skull ring was starting to become irritated, so he needed to move on to something else to occupy him. He hoped the scotch would make him look sophisticated enough to scare away anybody just looking for a potential hook-up.  


A second later, the bartender placed his drink in front of him with a slight raise of his eyebrow and went off to help another customer.  


Nico absentmindedly stirred his drink with the little plastic straw, his thoughts still elsewhere. Just then, he noticed someone sit down on the stool next to him, though he pretended not to. He took a sip of his drink, praying that the man would not talk to him.  


“Hey there sweet thing. Whatcha drinkin’?”  


Nico said nothing, though he appraised the man out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t an overall unattractive man, but Nico could tell just by looking that he wasn’t just trying to make friendly conversation. He was fairly large with protruding muscles and an unkempt black beard. His smile was friendly enough, but his eyes were cold and hungry, almost like he was sizing Nico up as his next meal.  


“Aren’t you going to answer me, pretty boy?” The man noticeably scooted closer to Nico.  


“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.” Nico said, as politely as he could.  


“Oh, come on! I don’t bite—”  


“Sir, please leave me alone.” Nico said. He turned back to his drink, hoping the guy would take a hint and leave.  


“What’s the matter, baby?” The guy put his meaty hand on Nico’s arm. Immediately, Nico stood up, pushing the guy’s hand away, and simultaneously knocking over the bar stool. He was probably overreacting, but the guy’s touch pushed him over the edge. He hated people touching him.  


“I said, leave. Me. ALONE!” Nico shouted, catching the attention of most of the people at the bar, including a blonde haired boy, Nico hadn’t noticed before. He was about Nico’s age and was sitting in the corner. The other guy still had his attention on Nico. At that moment, the blonde boy sidled up to the other side of Nico.  


“Excuse me sir, but that’s my BOYFRIEND you’re hitting on,” the boy said calmly, but forcefully.  


Nico turned around in surprise, ready to shout at this creep too, but was instead met with stunning ice blue eyes and a handsome, tan face, giving him a look that was clearly saying, just go with it. Nico had started to say something, but he quickly closed his mouth and turned back to the biker-looking guy. He wasn’t exactly sure why he trusted this blonde haired boy, but something about him felt right.  


“Uh… Y-yeah! M-my boyfriend,” said Nico, hoping his face wasn’t too red. The blonde boy put his arm around him. It was surprisingly comfortable, and Nico was shocked to find that he didn’t immediately want to pull away.  


“Come on honey, let’s get out of here,” the blonde boy said. Nico nodded, and let him steer him out of the bar.  


As soon as they were outside, the boy took his arm away quickly. He muttered a little sheepishly, “Umm, sorry about that… It was all I could think of to get you away from that creep.” They sat down on the stone steps. “Now ‘boyfriend,’” the boy said, “may we have a proper introduction?” He stuck his hand out. “I’m Will.”  


“Nico.”  


“Well, it’s nice to meet you Nico.” He smiled, revealing dazzlingly white teeth. The boy called Will looked around, suddenly noticing the snow flurrying all around them. It was the middle of winter and it was bitterly cold.  


“Thanks for saving me…” Nico mumbled, looking down at his shoes. He was grateful for the excuse to get away from the biker guy, but looking at this boy, Will, was starting to make him feel… different. He wasn’t sure he liked it.  


“Anytime!” the boy replied.  


Somewhat hesitantly, Will stood up. He seemed to notice Nico shivering from the cold, and bit his lip.  


“Um… I hope this isn't too forward after what just happened, but would you like to get a coffee with me? You look a little cold.”  


“Th-that’d be great.” Nico found himself replying, surprised. He couldn’t believe he was agreeing to something like that.  


Will grinned and shrugged off his coat, putting it around Nico’s shoulders. Nico blushed, and pulled the coat tighter around him. It was very warm. Nico hated that he liked it so much. He tried to ignore the pleasant scent coming from the jacket. Then he looked at Will, rubbing his hands together for warmth.  


“But, now you’re cold!” Nico protested.  


Will smiled. “As long as I’m around you Sunshine, I’ll always be warm,” he said. “Now, let’s go get that coffee.” Nico smiled as well, despite himself, and stood up with Will. The boy took his hand, and for once, Nico didn’t pull away from the touch. They walked, hand in hand, down the sidewalk.


End file.
